


The Maple Seed

by sakuplumeria



Category: Soul (2020)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Sequence, F/M, Family, Gen, Post-Canon, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuplumeria/pseuds/sakuplumeria
Summary: Following 22's advice, Joe finally gathered his courage to call Lisa, the love of his life. But who would have thought what happened after that?Dozens of years of story packed into 15 short drabbles.
Relationships: Joe Gardner (Soul 2020)/Lisa (Soul 2020)
Kudos: 40





	The Maple Seed

**Author's Note:**

> There will be one 200-words long story instead of 100 but I hope you don't mind :)  
> Hope you enjoy!

1\. The Maple Seed

The sunlight woke his mind and the first thing Joe felt was stiffness. He had been sleeping on the piano for the whole night. After his decision to go into the Astral Plane to save 22, he did not really care for his position knowing that he would go eternally.

Despite all that, Joe could not be more grateful he was given a second chance. He stretched and then his hand dove into his shirt pocket. His eyes went wide at the feeling of the maple seed inside. Joe took it out. He looked at the simple seed and smiled.

* * *

2\. Necklace

“Mr. G? I didn’t know ye’r one for a necklace guy,” Curley said from the end of the stair.

“Whoa!” Joe panickedly brought the necklace inside his shirt.

“Wait, lemme see that, man,” Curley chuckled, “Don’t worry, we still have some time before soundcheck.”

Joe reached the end of the stair. "Right," he held out the mentioned piece. At the end of the thin silver chain was a small clear rectangular prism containing a single maple seed.

“Nice thing you got there, man,” Curley inspected the prism.

“Yeah, it’s kinda a memento for me,” Joe answered with a genuine smile.

* * *

3\. Reconnecting

_Calling..._

Joe could not believe he actually did what he was doing.

_Ringing..._

It had been ten years or so since the last time he saw her. It was her graduation.

_Ringing..._

And about five years since she last contacted him. She was asking for music recommendations for her play.

_Ringing..._

“Mr. G?”

Joe jerked, “L-Lisa?”

“Why of... course it’s... me. What... is it, Mr. G?”

Despite the cheerful words, Joe could hear the sadness. “What happened, Lisa?”

“Oh it’s just-”

Joe could hear the sobs now. He did not answer, letting his ex-student to finish.

“My... husband just... died...”

* * *

4\. New Hope

“I’m so sorry for your loss,” Joe talked quietly after the burial ceremony ended.

Unable to answer with words, Lisa nodded. The black skin on her face glistened because of tears. She wiped it with one hand, while the other held a little girl.

“Is she-?” Joe looked at the small child.

“Oh yes,” Lisa managed a small smile, “Viv will turn 14 months next week.”

Nudged, Vivian held out her hand. Joe squatted and shook the proffered small hand. Vivian giggled cheerfully and an enormous feeling of nostalgia surged through Joe’s body.

“I think she likes you,” Lisa chuckled.

* * *

5\. Vivian

Joe somehow became a regular guest at Lisa’s house for weeks now. Vivian was playing legos while the adults chatted on the sofa.

“I heard from Curley that you finally got your gig, Mr. G,” Lisa said.

“Please, just call me Joe. I’m not your teacher anymore, Lisa,” Joe smiled.

“Okay, Joe,” Lisa chuckled, “So, how’s the gig goin’?”

“It’s been great! We’ll be playin’ again this weekend, you should come,” Joe hesitated before continuing, “I still remember, the first time was in late May last year, I think.”

“Really?” Lisa widened her eyes, “Vivian was born around that time too. Twenty-second of May, to be exact.”

“That day was my first gig too!” Joe exclaimed.

“It’s silly, actually. You know, the doctor said Viv seemed like really wanted to be born on that day. They predicted her to be born on the twenty-third, but she managed to get out of my tummy exactly at 11.59 pm,” Lisa looked at her child when she told the story.

“She _is_ somethin’,” Joe replied as he looked at the cheerful girl.

“Yeah, she is always full of life even from the very beginning,” Lisa smiled, “That’s why I named her Vivian.”

* * *

6\. Bedtime Stories

“And everyone disagreed with Nicolaus Copernicus because of that,” Joe finished his bedtime story. Vivian was listening keenly below her blanket. Her smug face showed boredness, but those brilliant hazel eyes told Joe that she was actually absorbing the knowledge. "Now it's time to sleep," Joe patted the kindergarten girl. Vivian smiled widely before closing her eyes.

"Sorry, you have to do this every now and then," Lisa said outside the small girl's room.

"No worries," Joe laughed a little.

"I don't know why but she always asks me to ask you to read her bedtime stories," Lisa admitted sheepishly.

* * *

7\. Godfather

"I know it's a weird request, but," Lisa blinked a few times, "You wanna be Viv's godfather?"

Joe was genuinely shocked, "Godfather?"

"You know, like a mentor or some sort," Lisa swayed.

"Hmm," Joe crossed his arms.

"To be honest, Viv's never good with so many people but she's fond of you and, well, I just want her to grow up with a father figure..." Lisa confessed.

Why was the description so familiar? Almost like the blue soul he met years ago. Of course, they were all 22's traits all along. Was this a second chance to mentor 22?

"Alright."

* * *

8\. Skywatching

"You have to be confident when you pedal," Joe pushed the bicycle and soon Vivian was on her own.

"Waah!" Vivian suddenly shrieked and her bike fell off track. She jumped instinctively and rolled onto the grass.

"Vivian!" Joe ran frantically, only to find Vivian bursting in laughter.

Seeing the happy child laying on the grass, Joe followed and lay down beside her.

"Look! That's an elephant!" Vivian pointed at a pack of clouds.

"That one’s like a snail," Joe pointed at another pack.

"Yeah!! Skywatching is so much fun!" Vivian giggled, "I think I just found my new hobby!"

* * *

9\. It’s Real

"What's that, a necklace?" Vivian was in her sixth grade when they finally talked about a certain topic. Joe was hesitating at first, but the genuine curiosity in the hazel eyes made him share all about his adventure in The Great Beyond and The Great Before.

"Wow, so it's all _real_?"

Joe blinked at the weird response.

"I dreamed about those since I was small but.. damn I don't have a clue if it's the real thing! So I am 22?"

"Yeah, perhaps."

"So you're not dead because of me? And I was born because of you?"

"Nice summary, yeah."

* * *

10\. Lisa

"You know what, Joe?" Vivian wore her usual wide grin, "I'm beginning to remember things, back in the You Academy."

"Is that even possible?" Joe raised an eyebrow at the now junior high school girl.

"Happens to me," she continued, "I also remember my time in your body."

"And I've been thinking," Vivian suddenly whispered to the old man, "Is my mom _the_ Lisa?"

Joe was stunned for some time before admitting truthfully, "She's one of my first _students_. Now you know why I can't possibly date her."

"And why not?" Vivian tilted her head, "She's not your student _anymore_."

* * *

11\. Blue Irises

Flowers. Yes, her mom was always into flowers. Not the usual roses or tulips or even lilies, but blue irises. Vivian thought that it was uncommonly charming and so she created a simple plan for her godfather.

It was Lisa's birthday and Joe gave her a beautiful blue irises bouquet.

He thought it was not much, but his ex-student was definitely very pleased by it. It was the first time Joe saw the widest genuine smile from his crush, complete with the glistening eyes. And he was completely taken aback when the fifteen-years-apart woman embraced him tightly.

"Thank you, Joe."

* * *

12\. Crush

"Vivian, I want to ask you something," Lisa sat on the teenager's bed.

Smart Vivian was anticipating this very topic and she waited for her mom to continue.

"Do you think it'll feel weird if you get a dad now?" the older woman said in a low voice.

"Depends on who, I guess," Vivian answered nonchalantly.

"Oh, it's only..." Lisa inhaled, "Your godfather, Joe."

Vivian smirked, "Will _you_ be happy with him?"

"I guess so," she continued sheepishly, "He's my first crush, actually."

"No way!" Vivian did not believe that last part, "You have to tell me everything about it!"

* * *

13\. Legacy

It was a lovely sunny Saturday. Not many people came, but it was filled with familiar faces. Joe's mother and her staff, Dez, the Dorothea Williams Quartet including Curley who was also Lisa's ex-classmate, Connie, and even Moonwind. It was a humble wedding party, but Vivian liked it best.

After the party finished, Joe went to Vivian and put something inside her fists. "I think I should give this back to you," Joe said with a serene smile.

Vivian opened her palm and found the maple seed necklace.

"That necklace stayed with me long enough, it's now your turn, Vivian."

* * *

14\. ‘Spark’

“Whatcha doin’?” Joe asked.

“As you can see, I’m writing,” Vivian’s eyes were focused on her laptop.

“Writing, huh? That’s something,” Joe took a peak.

“Yeah, figure I can share a lot of things with people through words. My blog’s quite a hit so I’m bringing myself to the next level,” Vivian grinned.

Joe raised an eyebrow, “Which is?”

Vivian turned to look at her dad, “Novels.”

“Novels? Like those thick books of yours?”

“Uh-huh,” Vivian leaned back and crossed her arms, “I like writing. Maybe this is my real _‘spark’._ ”

“That’s great! Can’t wait to read.”

“Be my guest.”

* * *

15\. Soul

"Still writing at this hour?" Joe leaned at Vivian's door, arms crossed.

"I'm almost done," the college girl replied.

"What's it about this time?" Joe walked towards her desk.

"It's the story of us, in The Great Beyond and You Academy," Vivian kept on typing.

"Wow, I'd love to read that!" Joe's eyes beamed.

"You haven't even finished reading The Maple Seed Necklace," Vivian pouted.

"That… was too embarrassing to read, with all my love life in it," Joe answered truthfully. "So… what's the title this time?"

"I'm thinking of a short one for this," Vivian pondered and smiled,

"Soul."


End file.
